Dead City
by Drakefr6
Summary: Twilight Sparkle a powerful magical pony, thrust into another world after a botched spell. Chance Furlong a special forces cat considered to be a rouge due to an accident. These two characters separated by worlds sudden thrust together and with a deadly virus on the loose will they make it out of the Metropolis of Death? Rated T for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody to those who read my other stories I have lost my muse for the moment and this is something I have had in the works for a while at my Nephew's behest. I know this will seem like a strange fic and to tell the truth I'm not a big fan of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, but I couldn't resist the challenge so to those who like M.L.P forgive me if the characters are OOC. I hope that this will help me with my block that way I can continue with my other works. Any way I do not own Swat Cats or My Little Pony this is purely for the entertainment of myself and whom ever reads it. Now, on with the story.

Chance Furlong grunted with effort as he lifting the bench press bar again his muscles protesting the motion, off in the corner Jake Clawson moved through the different Kata's of various martial art styles. He racked the bar and sitting up sweat soaking his fur he gripped a towel that was near before hanging it around his neck and wiping his face before moving to the fridge to grab a cold water. Popping the top off he took a long draw from it having completed his work out routine for the day he plopped down on the couch took the remote and with a resounding click turned the device on, flipping to the news as his favorite show wasn't on he remembered hearing about several murders nearby. But as the news caster came on nothing was said on it "Guess Feral is trying to keep it out of the media" he mumbled.

He stood from the couch and headed to shower off the sweat, stepping into it he felt the cool water running through his fur he sighed in satisfaction before his thoughts drifted back to the day when the two of them were kicked off the force. His hands balled into fists ready to put a hole in the wall remembering how commander Feral got in his face screaming insubordination and threatening to arrest them for destruction of property, Chance thought back to that day many times and every time he did he wanted to hit Feral in the face. Though it had only been in the last year that he started working on his body and he was no slouch then, with a deep breath he relaxed and finished his shower before headed to his room to change into his usual uniform. As he was dressing his phone rang he took it and looked at the id 'Felina' he wondered idly before answering "Furlong."

"Chance, its Felina" she paused wondering what to say. Her mind had gone blank at hearing Chance's deep voice, she had always had a crush on the ace pilot when he showed not only her and the entire force up but even her uncle. The commander was supposed to be the greatest pilot the force had ever seen that was until Chance and Jake showed up, then her mind rebooted reminding her she had broken down.

"What can I do for you Lt.?"

"My car broke down on I 25 and I'm stranded near exit 15. Could you come get me and my car?"

Chance stood moving to the garage grabbing the keys off the wall "I'll be right there, just hang tight." He ended the call with her thanking him, he knocked on Jake's door.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go pick Felina up her car broke down" he called through the door. He waited for a response and was surprised when Jake poked his head out of the door a smirk adorning his face.

"Felina huh" his voice full of mirth "ok lover boy go get her" he quickly closed the door locking it behind him. Chance sat there for a moment absorbing it before growling and hitting the door, turning on his heels he took the keys from the wall and jumped into the tow truck. Pulling out of the garage it would take him a little to reach the interstate and his mind was going a hundred miles a minuet thinking about the commanders niece, and something just didn't sit well with him. Thinking about that news cast days ago, Chance always trusted his gut and now it was telling him she was in danger pressing the gas pedal harder the new engine they had installed purred in delight as it was finally being opened up and being put to the test. Just as he passed exit 12 his phone rang again picking it up "Furlong."

Felina's panicked cries came over the phone "Chance something or someone is trying to get into my car.."

Chance heard the sound of breaking glass, Felina's scream, and gun shots were heard, he called out to her several times before dropping his cell and stepping on the gas harder, the engine roared as he raced down the road. Reaching over he opened the center console revealing a Colt Python revolver, looking up he saw Felina's car coming into view and it was being attacked. Pulling up he stopped grabbing his gun he opened the door calling out "Felina" his voice filled with concern.

"Chance" she screamed "help me."

The creature turned to him and screeched, getting a good look at it it was missing flesh and hair from his face the eyes were milked over and he caught the overwhelming stench of decay. As it rounded on him it ambled as fast as it could coming for him, Chance cursed slamming the door before raising his gun and shooting it in the chest causing the creature to stumble. That only seemed to slow it down though and before he could react it was on him, raising his arm he gripped the thing by the neck and squeezed that too had no effect. While he held it it was snapping at him clawing at his jumpsuit he turned throwing it to the ground before raising his gun aiming for the head, there was a deafening crack as the bullet left the barrel and pieced the skull of the creature leaving it dead on the ground. Sighing in relief he tucked the weapon away in his belt before running over to the car looking in he found Felina curled up in the back seat shaking in fear.

He reached out touching her shoulder trying to bring her out of her catatonic state "Felina" she jumped at his touch and he winced at the look of pure fear in her eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into him he lifted her out of the car and moved back to the tow truck setting her, well tried to set her down in the seat she wouldn't let go of him he reached for his cell and dialed the Enforcers. After a minuet a woman answers "Enforcer office, how may I direct your call?"

"I need to speak with Commander Feral its about his niece."

"Hold" she said gaining Chance's ire. While he waited for the afro mentioned idiot to answer he comforted her as much as he could which wasn't much he had never seen the tough woman this shaken up before and it scared him 'How could that man have done this to her' he wondered. He heard the click signaling the Commander had finally answered, "Feral."

"Commander Feral its Furlong. I'm with Felina.." He was cut off by the roar.

"Your with my Niece get your paws off of her.."

"Shut it Feral" Chance yelled back "she was attacked by some...thing. Her car broke down and called me to come get her or did you forget Feral I'm a junkyard man thanks to you" he growled.

There was silence till the commander answered "Attacked? By what Furlong?"

He noticed Felina had finally stopped sobbing and allowed him gently pry her off of him before stepping out "I'm not sure" he said moving over stopping next to the body he kneeled "It looks to be an adult male probably age twenty five to thirty" he said the cop kicking in. "It looks like something took a bite of its face" his eyes drifted lower frowning he studied its shirt seeing sixteen holes, ripping the shirt he found as many holes with tiny trickles of blood. Taking a stick he pushed a bit 'Coagulated? He was just running at me' Feral's voice drew him back to reality.

"What is it Furlong and where are you" he asked his voice full of inpatients as he issued order for his men to get out there.

"I 25 near exit 15. It looks like she unloaded her weapon in to his chest something that didn't slow him down, hell I shot him and it only knocked him off balance. He only went down when I shot him in the head, what's really strange is his blood is Coagulated." Feral's voice roared to his men to get out there before he turned back to the phone.

"We will be there ASAP" with that he disconnected the call leaving Chance alone with Felina, standing he moved back to the truck getting in he closed the door sighing he rubbed his face 'Too bad Razor's not here he could have figured this out' he mused. Looking over to Felina she still looked shaken up figuring it would be better to wait till her Uncle showed up and let them get the story, he reached over to the radio but Felina saw the action and jumped but seeing it was him she settled down a bit. Chance was taken aback by her action smiling he tried to alleviate her apprehension "I'm just going to put on a little music."

It wasn't long before the Enforcers showed up, both Chance and Felina recounted their stories he was little surprise to hear what had happened before he showed up she surprisingly had watched his tussle with the man to which Feral had to let him go on ground of self defense. Feral tried to get her to go with him but she latched on to Chance and the Commander had to relent and let Furlong take her home something he wasn't to fond of, he knew she had a crush on the former Enforcer pilot.

After Chance took her home his mind replayed the incident many times over trying to figure things out like how could a man have blood like that while alive, it didn't make sense. He was unaware that he arrived at home, unaware of Jake talking to him, unaware of removing his clothes and crawling into bed.

It was a quiet morning in the small town of Ponyville with every one waking up as the little birds chirped their greetings to the newly risen sun, the roosters' crow sounded off waking up those who lived near the farms while in middle of the town the blaring of mechanical alarm clocks could be heard. Many of the pony's and other creatures paid no heed to the birds or male chickens their only focus was on how to treat the new day. Some no matter what would have a sunny disposition, while others would have the preverbal rain cloud over them, but a loud crash shattered the early morning peace. From a small tree home just outside of town the residents of the place happen to be a purple horse with a pink stripe in her violet hair, Twilight Sparkle cried out as all of the books on the shelf fell to the floor as her little dragon friend spike watched in amusement.

Twilight was in hysterics looking over the books searching for a specific one, turning to spike tears in her eyes she cried out "Why can't I find it Spike?"

"I don't know Twilight. What are you looking for anyway?" he asked trying to hide his amusement with a bored expression by looking away and digging in his ear.

Twilight turned back to the books frantically flipping them over "I'm looking for a special book with a spell that will protect all of Equestria!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Spike covered his ears as she yelled _'Being a Dragon has its draw backs'_ he moaned his head throbbing from her screeching.

"Aha, I found it! The book of protection!" She yelled out in excitement and turned to Spike. "This book will give me the spell to protect all of Equestria."

"Why do you have to protect all of Equestria?" Spike asked pulling his clawed hands away from his ears checking them for blood, he would swear that her high pitched voice cause his ears to bleed. Turning to her giving her a expression of annoyance and curiosity.

"Princess Celestia wants me to see if I can put up a force field to protect Equestria, but its going to take a lot of time and concentration to execute it" she lowered her head thinking about what the princess asked of her "and I won't be able to..." she cut off unable to continue. When Twilight first came to Ponyville she was told she just didn't have to study hard and keep her face in a book, but she had to go make some friends. She was being tested by the Princess, and she did not want to fail her. But when the Princess gave her this task she didn't know what to do, so she ran to her house as quickly as she could and started rummaging through all her books looking for the right one.

"Well that's just great!" Spike grumbled "Now what?"

"We have to find a major protection spell." Twilight said with a hint of amusement in her voice, ignoring his ire.

Twilight opened the book with a struggle, but then Spike pitched in and helped get the book open. "This book is heavier than it looks!" Spike said breathing heavily after the book had had been opened.

"Well, that's a magical book for you "she giggled "these are very heavy if you carry them by hoof."

When Twilight had stuffed her face in the book, Spike grumbled at being ignored and headed for the door to give her so alone time to study and hopefully perform the spell. Twilight ignored the door as spike left, leafing through the pages she was intent on finding the right one and she exclaimed when she did "Got it" she cried before reading it over. After a few moments she closed her eyes and waited, feeling the magic well up in her horn before spreading through out her as she did she focused the build up of magic on the force field like the book had instructed but something else happened. A loud bang shook her and when she opened her eyes she was tumbling through a black tunnel one that seemed to have no end, she cried out in pain as her front and hind legs bent and twisted at wrong angles, her hooves felt they were being split and torn apart. When the pain reached her face she blacked out from the pain, the tunnel opened up depositing her unconscious form on a dusty ground near old ruined cars and planes.

Early the next morning Chance woke and decided to go for a run just as his drill Sergeant always told him to when he had a lot on his mind, running was a good way to clear the mind and sort through problems. As he was making his way through the junk yard a small sound caught his attention, he stopped to listen a bit more and when he did a soft moan drew him to a set of run down cars he followed it only to find a young woman and the sight of her rendered him speechless she had short violet fur, long lavender hair with a pink stripe in it, the fact that her body was bare didn't register to him for a moment. When it did he quickly removed his shirt and slid it over her body, due to his size it almost made a dress for her easily lifting her small form from the ground he had a better chance to study her.

Looking to her face she was beautiful but as he felt her tail brushing against his arm looking to it it wasn't cat like neither were her ears. He wasn't sure what to make of it and decided to put it to the back of his mind he continued carrying her toward the building, Twilight woke up slightly feeling a pair strong arm holding her she looked up her hazy eyes found their way to a handsome face and what she found strange he looked cat like. As he carried her she closed her eyes letting her head rest against his firm chest before feeling out her extremities and they felt wrong, where her hooves used to be felt like hands and feet like she had when she traveled to that other world. It wasn't long before she felt a soft mattress under her and she promptly fell back to sleep, Chance pulled the covers over her taking one last look before heading back into the den to see if there was anything on the news about last night. As he stepped into the room it was surprisingly empty he briefly wondered where Jake was but didn't question it as he sat down grabbing the clicker and turning the TV on. Flipping to Lynx news he listened to the news caster while watching the scrolling red bar at the bottom but nothing ever came up about the attack the previous night.

After a few hours of studying the TV he grew tired of it all the political BS they were spouting he didn't like the current president or his administration, he paid attention to all the piling up scandals. Gun running, letting a ambassadors be executed, having the IRS, NSA and other government institutions invading everyone's privacy and targeting those who opposed him, shaking his head as he pressed the off button angrily. After a few minuets of sitting in silence a female voice broke him from his thought "Um Excuse me." he turned to see the Violet haired girl standing in the door way a his shirt hanging loosely off of her "could you tell me where I am."

He nodded standing "Yeah, sure. We are in MegaCat City, Colorado" he noticed the look of confusion on her face, "your not from around here are you."

She shook her head "No. I'm from a place called Equestria and it looks like I am in a different dimension" she said looking around the room. "Where I came from we are/were "she paused hoping he didn't think she was crazy "Ponies. Not only that but we had wings and were able to use magic" she said off hand mourning the loss of her wings and horn that allowed her to use magic though she reached up unconsciously rubbing the star pendant.

Chance had noticed but decided to ask about it later on and scratched his chin in thought "I see, I had wondered why you seemed different." At her questioning look he explained "They color of your fur and your tail. They seemed to fine and too beautiful to be.." At that moment Twilight tuned him out blushing heavily at his compliments. She wondered why her cheeks were heating up like they were, back in Equestria she had been paid many compliments by colts and stallions but it never really mattered and she didn't pay attention to them; she had never been interested in the males but somehow his words made her feeling giddy. She guessed it had to deal with the change in dimensions since coming here she had felt the need to cover her body with clothing , she remembered she was wearing nothing but a shirt and cleared her throat to get his attention and when he turned to her "I'm sorry but do you have a place where I can shower and get some clothes."

Chance nodded leading her to the bathroom before heading to his room he picked out some of his older clothes which didn't fit him anymore not since he bulked up, making sure they were clean he knock on the door announcing his presence. He apologized for the size of the clothing while looking away from the opaque glass, she acknowledge him before he left closing the door behind him. Moving back into the den he plopped down on the couch one hand thrown over his eyes as he pondered the woman currently showering in the next room something about her, well he couldn't quite explain it her presence did something to him. The shower cutting off didn't register nor did the door opening but her unique scent did, looking over at the hall way the sight of her standing there the last droplets of water falling from her hair as she dried it; now he always doubted his friends when they told him when he got involved with a woman and she wore his clothes. Needless to say they were right on that account as she looked gorgeous wearing his clothing it also made him feel possessive, he had to shake his head and remind himself they weren't involved _'Not yet'_ a part of himself said.

Twilight noticed the way he was staring at her leaning down to finish drying her hair she smiled she liked the look he was giving her, an evil feeling welled up in her making her want to stand up slowly and let her long hair flow out behind her. Chance watched on as she did so taking a sexy posture afterwards while smiling innocently at him, he tried but couldn't help that his jaw dropped at the sight of her his eyes following her every moment as she came to the couch and sat beside him. With some effort he tore his eyes away from her and leant back grabbing the remote and turned the TV back on propping his feet up on the coffee table hoping his excitement would go away, Twilight brought her legs up underneath her as she looked to the screen to see a poorly drawn cartoon cat as the top of his head popped off and his eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of a bomb. She wasn't sure why but it was funny and to hear his laugh made her giggle.

She looked up to him "I forgot to tell you my name didn't I" she said trying to stop giggling.

He was laughing so hard he was doubled over holding his stomach, when he was finally able to calm down enough to get a word in. He wiped a tear away from his eye "Yeah. My name is Chance Furlong."

Twilight smiled "Twilight Sparkle" then something about their past conversation came back to her "if I may ask why were you not surprised about hearing that I was from a different dimension?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering "You see I happen to know a couple of Cats who were sent back in time to the dark ages and then sent to an alternate world so.." he trailed off with a shrug.

She nodded piecing it together "So hearing that a whole other universe existed wouldn't be that far of a stretch."

He chuckled "Your a smart cookie you know that" he said paying her a complement.

Out in the forests of MegaCat creatures that defy the laws of science and life ambled about running on pure instinct, on the most basic of needs the need to feed. They were searching for their next meal howling from hunger until a living scent caught their attention, satisfied moans erupted from what was left of the creatures faces as they sought of the fragrance of life. They were uncaring, unfeeling, unyielding, and hungry and the two campers had no chance having fallen asleep in a post coital bliss only waking as the monsters bit down tearing flesh from bone. The blood filled screams remained unheard deep in the forested wilderness of the mountain isolated state, as they had their fill they moved on but the corpses of the two campers slowly rose their eyes glazed over blood dripping from their maws the same hunger filled howls broke the silence as they trudged forward on destroyed limbs. The creatures moved together in a pack it would remain unknown if this was on purpose or simply coincidence, one stopped sniffing the air before howling and turning toward the city. The others stopped as the scent of living flesh wafted to their nostrils they too howled before moving toward the un expecting city and its inhabitance.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of dead city I own Nothing save Todd Street.

The sun rose over the land of Equestria namely the small town of Ponyville, it had been Weeks since one of their own had gone missing and everyone had banded together forming search parties trying to locate the lost pony Twilight sparkle. All things had ceased save farm work so they had every able bodied Horse searching for her, Flutter shy moaned as her hooves throbbed with the pain after being on them all night. When she had heard from spike that Twilight was missing she panicked rushing to the princess's side to inform her. She missed Twilight; the violet horse was a good friend to her almost like a sister, Pinkie pie had fallen into depression staying cooped in her home. Rarity was most likely resting before going out with the next shift of searchers while Apple Jack was busy making sure everyone stayed fed and worked the fields. Flutter shy would have sighed but when she heard an explosion she nearly jumped out of her skin before darting behind a bush to hide.

Poking her head out she looked around for the cause but didn't see anything save what looked to be a Stallion who stumbled about. The desire to help overrode her fear of the situation, she watched him fall down before clumsily getting to his hooves feeling sorry for the poor man she left her hiding spot as he fell a second time. "Hold on, stay still I'll help you" she called out running to his side her pink mane flowing as she trotted over. The stallion struggled to stand as she got to his side, she mistook his moans as pain or words before leaning in to try to make out the sounds before the stallion lunged. Flutter shy cried out in pain as she rolled into a tree then the bloodied cries reached her ear she looked up fear staining her features, her friend Rainbow Dash was bleeding heavily from a bite wound to her neck before she kicked the Stallion away. He hit a tree his neck and body twisted at impossible angles, fear gave way to sheer terror as he stood back up shakily before advancing on the two again.

"Flutter shy, get out of here" Rainbow Dash's voice came out in hoarse rasp. Flutter shy was hesitant to leave her friend but her rapidly deteriorating visage was blurred by the tears cascading down her face, the normally bright blue horse was now pale and it looked like she could barely stand which was proven when she collapsed. Flutter shy closed her eyes before turning and running away she couldn't bear the sight of Rainbow Dash as she took her last breaths, had she stayed she would have seen the deceased pony rise from her prone position on the ground only her eyes were glazed over. Apple Jack had heard her cries dropping her pack to meet the distressed pony and as Flutter shy bowled her over the tan horse stood rubbing her head "What in tarnation is wrong with ya Flutter shy, where's the fire at?"

The pink haired pony opened her mouth several time in an attempt to speak only no words were heard all she could do was bury her face in Apple Jack's chest, the blonde haired horse's eyes widened in surprise wondering what could have rendered the normally loquacious pony mute. Foreign sound tickled her ears that she couldn't quite place it until a loud groan pierced the air covering up the sobs of Flutter shy. Looking up she found a disturbing sight; several ponies reaching the apex of the hill, the sight was one that made her want to retch but years of farm work had steeled her stomach. They were missing flesh, blood flowed from their mouths and open wounds but it was the final one to cross over that made her grab the distraught pony and flee. She couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes at seeing her friend Rainbow Dash in that state, as they entered town she wondered how this had happened.

She had never heard of anything like this before and being honest as was her Element of Harmony she was scared beyond all reason and she was barely holding herself together. She stopped looking around as whispers made their way to her ears flicking them several times she grew agitated "What do y'all think y'all lookin' at" she roared "we need ta get out before they get here." I ain't kiddin'. There's somethin really wrong goin on." She couldn't believe the disbelieving stares she was getting. A guard came up to her demanding to know what the problem was she explained what she had seen and she remembered Flutter shy who was clinging to her. The guard looked skeptical thinking it was some kind of prank and agreed to check it out, "What is going on here" a regal voice cut through the whispers. All turned to see the Princess Celestia striding forward head held high, her appearance reeked of Royalty.

"Princess somethin is wrong here" Apple Jack had the feeling she was about to retell her story to the Princess. It didn't matter if they believed her or not as everything was true, she patted the pink haired pony's hair trying to calm her down when she herself was barley holding on. The Princess nodded listening to her story, "Flutter shy ran me over cryin' like there was no tomorro..." Her story was cut off as the guard let out a battle cry and several grunts before his blood curdling scream filled the silence. Apple Jack watched the Princess turn to the entrance a worried look staining her face which turned to pure horror as the creatures made their way into the town chasing everyone. Behind them came the Guard who had stepped out minutes before hand intestines hanging out of his belly, missing one fore leg, one hind leg was nothing but bone and half of his face had been chewed off.

Panic set in as Ponies darted about aimlessly trying to get away only to be overtaken by the sheer numbers, the creatures were not fast but they had sealed off the only means of escape for the Earth and non pegasi. Apple Jack had been calling out to the princess trying to get her out of shock, when shaking her didn't work she apologized before raising a hoof and slamming it into the princesses cheek who finally came out of it.

"What was that for" she asked rubbing her cheek.

"Princess" Apple Jack growled "look around. Your people are being eaten! We have to get out of here."

"Princess, Apple Jack what is going on" came a familiar voice one that was of high class.

"Rarity" both answered, "I don't rightly know Rarity" the blonde pony shook her head "but I do know we need to get outta here."

The four ponies started too moved trying to make it out of town; it wasn't long before smoke from fires filled the air lanterns had been knocked over as Horses attempted to escape setting houses ablaze. As they ran they saw ponies attacking each other some were those creatures the reanimated bodies of their friends or family others were strangers looking to take advantage of the chaos. They stopped at hearing another familiar voice they turned to see Spike large chucks taken out of his flesh, four ponies surrounded him and each one had a limb before they pulled tearing the young dragon apart, Rarity vomited as blood sprayed from his torn body. His head rolled toward them eyes closing shock setting in he didn't feel the pony that bit into his stomach and started eating his insides "Guys help me" he whispered before going silent and his eyes closing forever.

As they stood there none noticed the lone creature that pawed its way toward them dragging its top half as its lower body was missing intestine leaving bloody lines behind it, its raspy moan went unheeded as it crawled next to the princess before biting into her ankle. Celestia cried out in pain before stomping on the creatures head crushing the brain leaving it motionless on the ground, Apple Jack and Rarity watched what had happened both unaware that it was the bites that caused the reanimation. The princess assured them that she was fine before they moved on, they finally came to a well-built building which they took refuge in. Not much was said as Rarity was still absorbing how Spike died right in front of her eyes, Apple Jack was trying to comfort Flutter shy while Celestial stood off to the side her condition deteriorating. As night had fallen Luna suddenly appeared in the building looking for Celestia and she immediately took notice of her condition. Her head was down her breathing was shallow and she was pale, looking at the other three she tsked "So it is true."

Rarity looked up "What?"

"How long have all of you been in here?"

"Several hours why? What's goin on?"

Luna sighed "Canterlot has been over run, the city is dead. According to rumor anyone who is bitten will change." Everyone looked to Celestia who sighed.

"I'm guessing she is right. I can feel it spreading, it's invading my mind" she looked up "Luna spread the word tell all unicorn and Alicorn to use this spell to get as many as they can out of Equestria." Luna nodded memorizing the spell before Celestia looked to the three "Its time you three leave. I'll try sending you to the same world Twilight currently inhabits." The creatures began pounding on the door having heard them all looked to the door frightened until Rarity rushed throwing herself against it to keep them out.

"Apple Jack look after Flutter shy" she smiled softly before turning to Celestia "send them now." Before Apple Jack could protest a black hole opened under her and her Pink haired charge swallowing them whole, Rarity's strength gave out as Luna disappeared from sight and the creatures poured into the room.

000

Chance was returning to the garage after taking Twilight to work he had been very impressed having been right to call her a smart cookie. Her medical knowledge surpassed that of most doctors he knew and she already had opened her own practice, she passed her exams without effort and with some help from Calico Briggs she was now a citizen of the USA. He looked back on the time that had passed since she arrived surprisingly they had hit it off going out a few times or staying in enjoying each other's company, he winced thinking about the times he had to leave her side due to the random villain that the Enforcers couldn't handle. He knew she was becoming angry at all of the skipped dates and running out on her he really wanted to let her in on the secret and he knew she would keep it so he decided next time he saw her he would tell her.

Razor didn't like but couldn't argue with the fact of having a doctor in on their little secret, Chance ran a hand across his face as he stopped the truck in the middle of the road way. He really wanted to turn around and see her again but he had a delivery coming that he had to sign for. He was just about to say screw it and turn around when a bright light appeared and the truck shook as if something fell in it, he turned around and gasped in the back of the truck were two women both naked as the day they were born but they looked a lot like Twilight. Only one was tan with long blonde hair the other a light yellow fur with a long pink mane. Jumping out of the truck he removed his jacket wrapping it around the blonde's shoulders while using his shirt to cover the Pink haired girl leaving him in sleeveless shirt rudely referred to as a wife beater. He lifted them out of the truck and into the cab one at a time before climbing back into the driver's seat and restarting the engine, he grumbled this was just his luck when things start looking up they drop like a bucket of bolts.

He ran his hand across his face yet again as he pressed the accelerator hoping to make it back to the garage before they both woke up. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his best friend and co-pilot it rang several times before he answered "Clawson?"

"Jake its Chance" his voice strained.

"What is it buddy?" Jake was a little worried hearing his friends voice like that he hoped something hadn't happened between him and Twilight, of course he didn't like the idea of bringing her in on the secret but he couldn't deny that the girl was perfect for his buddy. She had gotten him to actually start cleaning up his room doing laundry teaching him to cook and started acting more like a man instead of a child. He chuckled thinking about how he teased his partner relentlessly on how the girl would ride him about domestic affairs. Of course he ran away every time the bigger tom cat came after him while throwing wise cracks in his wake teasing the man further. But he frowned remembering how Chance got him back dousing him with ice cold water while he was sleeping, he still remembered seeing him standing there evil smile painted on his face holding a bucket that was dripping.

"I seemed to have picked up a couple of hitchhikers" he didn't want to come right out and say it.

"What do you mean? Chance what in the world are you talking about."

He sighed heavily looking at the two "You'll see when I get there."

Needless to say when Chance pulled up and Jake saw the two girls in the cab he rounded on his buddy "What the hell is this" he gestured to the two "I thought you were with Twilight?" He was angry and he couldn't believe his buddy was a cheater.

Chance had to restrain himself from punching him in the face and for the third time in twenty minutes running his hand down his face and growled "I am with her you idiot."

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to tell me that they just appeared in a flash of light and landed in the back of the truck" he said sarcastically.

The bigger man blinked once, twice "Actually, yeah. That's exactly how it happened."

Jakes jaw dropped as his buddy answered before face palming "Ok, ok let's get them upstairs and into the guest rooms."

With the two of them working together it didn't take long to get them settled in, Chance changed into his jumpsuit before heading back out to meet Burke and Murray for the scheduled delivery. Every time these two showed up he was ready to drag them out of the truck and smash their faces into the door several times. But no, he didn't need an assault with attempted murder on his already ruined record, he grumbled ready to march off to the Enforcer headquarters and beat on Commander Feral. With a deep breath he exhaled slowly as the large truck made its way toward him he opened his eyes plastering a fake but vicious smile on his face as the two dumped the most recent bit of junk, "Hey Ace" Murray called out "hows it going with your job? Fun playing in trash ain't it?"

"Yea" his brother Burke laughed in a semi retarded manner "playing in trash."

Murray slapped his brother on the head giving him a glare before handing a clip board to Chance "Here ya go." He smirked as Chance signed it remembering the girl that had been hanging around recently "How's that girl" he looked forward unaware that the large tom cat broke the pencil in his hand with little effort at his mention of Twilight. Murray was intent on getting under his fur "Do you think she like..." He was cut off as Chance threw the clipboard at him hitting him in the face knocking him over. Murray sat up ready to yell at him but when Chance hit the side of the truck for all his worth leaving a large dent in his wake Murray's mouth and throat went dry, as he couldn't speak Chance gave him the same Vicious smile from earlier causing the short man to leave without a word.

Chance waved them off and when they were out of sight he gripped his hand before letting out a string of curses so colorful it would have made Commander Feral's ears bleed, 'At least I have a reason to go see Twilight now' he mused. Turning around he head back into grab his keys but was stopped by Jake who saw his bloody hand who shook his head "Chance, first the T.V. now Murray's truck? What's next the toaster" he teased.

Chance sighed running a hand through his hair "I don't know buddy" he sighed "that idiot mentioned Twilight and I lost it. I hit him in the face with the clipboard before denting his truck." Jake shook his head ready to reply but a soft voice drew his attention to the hallway.

"Um, can ya'll tell me where this is" both men looked over to see the blonde haired girl standing there holding the jacket tight around her body. "And did you say Twilight?" Both noted her accent was similar to that of the Southern States of the Union she also looked like a farmer's daughter. But like Twilight she had horse ears and tail, they looked to each other Chance raised a brow silent asking if he wanted to explain. Jake nodded before turning to her "Yes and I would be glad to" he said politely.

"Yes he was talking about his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle" he was cut off as the girl rushed him grabbing him by his shirt giving him a glare "What do you mean girlfriend? Twilight would never have a boyfriend" she growled, as she grabbed him his training kicked in taking her wrist he turned it forcing her to drop him and as all cats do he landed on his feet. Swiftly shifting behind her putting pressure on her wrist before lightly pressing on the back of her knees forcing her to the ground, he stared down at her prone form as she groaned before a thud was heard and he saw Chance rolling on the ground laughing. Jake frowned turning his attention back to her "You done?"

She nodded "I'm sorry I just" she trailed off.

He released her before helping her up "I understand. I take you know Twilight" at her nod he continued "then you have been brought to another world." He went on to explain what and how things work there how their world took a whole other Evolutionary path from hers', when she asked about Twilight he assured her Chance would return with the aforementioned girl after having his hand taken care of. As he was talking to her he learned her name was Apple Jack which she liked to be referred to as A.J. Her companion who had yet to wake up was Flutter shy she told him about what she had seen before being thrust into this new world, she thought he would think that she was crazy but he seemed to hum then nod as he explained what his partner had told him about the night he saved Felina Feral. She had asked for something to drink which the unusual man had made tea something she was grateful for murmuring something about 'Southern pleasures'. As she watched him move about the kitchen she couldn't help but notice his every move, he was graceful and his motions stated strength it was then she felt her face heat up.

She couldn't believe it she was blushing and he hadn't even said anything to compliment her yet. When he turned she quickly lowered her head to hide her embarrassment but being a cop Jake noticed and gave a small inward chuckle before setting the cup in front of her "Here you go. It's nothing fancy but we make due." AJ sighed lifting the cup to her lips as she sipped the tea she opened one eye slightly to see him watching her intently, this time she smiled inwardly 'I'm going to like it here" she mused with thoughts of the Cat like man in front of her running through her mind. As they sat in a comfortable silence studying each other both trying not to let on that they were watching the other, Jake was about to speak when they heard a pair of car doors close and light bickering.

"Ok, so he mentioned me" Twilights voice floated in sounding rather irritated.

"Yeah" Chance sounded indignant.

"So please tell me" she started softly "how does that give you the right to mess up you hand" she roared. "Chance I know your protective of me and that's something I love about you" she spoke lovingly "but you just can't go hurting yourself or others just because of me. You're the only one for me so please remember that."

Apple Jack couldn't believe what she was hearing Twilight had never reacted like that to anyone and she would swear she heard them kiss. She looked over to Jake who was sipping at a cup of coffee looking rather amused listening in on the current lovers spat. AJ shook her head as the two entered Chance had his hand wrapped up walking in behind a purple furred female who made her jaw drop, they came in hand in hand only letting go so Twilight could toe off her shoes and when she looked up she was startled, "Apple Jack, is that you?"

The tan pony nodded tears in her eyes before getting up and rushing to her friend throwing her arms around the girl embracing her as if she were a life line. Chance watched on wondering what was going on and a brief glace to his buddy told him it was horrific story, heaving a heavy sigh the large tom cat passed by the two as Twilight comforted the new girl. The two males let the two catch up and Chance felt sorry for the three of them having lost their home like that, 'No wonder the other girl is Catatonic' he thought sadly. When his girlfriend learned that Flutter shy was there as well she insisted on checking up on her with that the two swept out of the room leaving the two toms staring after them.

Jake looked to his buddy and it was surprising to see the Six foot one male slouched over like that, Jake was only Five foot Eleven so at the moment he seemed taller than his longtime friend. With a sigh he stood ready to leave the table until the siren blared Callie was calling them rushing over to the phone he answered "Razor, what is it Ms. Briggs?"

000

Todd Street leaned against the wall his tactical Mossberg 500 pressed to his chest as he controlled his breathing preparing for the initial rush of the breach when everything slowed to a crawl. He looked at the two EDT or Explosive Disposal Technicians he had worked with the two of them before and they were specialists in dealing with this type of thing. His job here was to protect them while they disarmed the device, the hair on the back of his neck stood up letting him know something wasn't right, he forced the feeling down pushing it away prepared to do his job when the order to breach came he quickly kicked the door down rushing in he aimed his weapon around the room searching for hostiles. Seeing none he went further in and was ready to declare it clear when there was a bright flash, he raised a gloved hand to shield his eyes then the sound of the explosion came as well as the pain caused by the heat before he blacked out.

He woke to the sterile smells of a hospital sighing heavily he was sure he had been caught in the middle of the blast so he wondered just how bad his injuries were, at that moment he couldn't feel anything his whole body was numb so he reflected on his life up to that point. He remembered his parents telling him he was what the Human's called a Youkai or Spirit and that they lived in a world sealed off from the Human's, he remembered how frightened he had been when his ears and tail appeared and first thought himself to be a freak. It was later he learned of his origins of being a Fox, he remembered the day when he left home to join the Academy unlike most of his family he couldn't use magic like they could, his ability laid in the fact he could use energy to make himself stronger, faster, more agile, and more durable. Which was why he joined against his father's wishes he remembered his father's words, _"You walk out that door boy and your dead to me" the older man shouted._

Todd had never really faced it but being stuck in this hospital bed he had no choice but to examine his past and how his choice led him up to this point. He figured he would have been better off dead but no here he was immobilized most likely going to be bed ridden the rest of his day and there was no telling how long that could be. If he was burned badly enough for them to pump him full of Morphine to keep his pain down it was only a matter of time before an infection got to him. He couldn't stop the lone tear that made its way down his face as he started to relive the most painful parts of his life, he couldn't stop the full on sobs that began as everything he had blocked out till now came rushing back beating him down, he was unaware of the nurse who had entered the room to check on him. Seeing him awake she rushed out calling for the doctors rushing back in she took a towel and began pawing at his face cleaning the tears away and spoke softly to him "Hey, its ok. There's no reason to cry."

Todd shook his head "No, there is! I have nothing left. I should have died. I would have been better off dead" he cried.

She looked at him sympathetically realizing that the soft approach wouldn't work she decided to use force "Alright soldier man up" she growled, smiling inwardly as he stopped and looked to her. At first his expression was of surprise then it turned to confusion. She wondered briefly if she had something on her face then she smiled finally understanding why he was confused "It's alright don't worry no one here is prejudice."

Prejudice the word rolled around in his mind as he tried to puzzle out why the woman in front of him looked like Cat, but before he could really think on it the feeling in his body returned and hitting in with stiffness and tight muscles for laying down too long. His brow furrowed he didn't feel any burns raising his hands up he gasped seeing them covered in black fur from mid arm up to his fingertips, the rest was covered in a Reddish-Orange coat. Lifting his hands to his face he could feel his face was still similar to what it had been but was covered in fur, looking down where his chest was exposed he saw white that probably went further down. He could feel the ears on top of his head moving about twitching showing his growing confusion, he felt something brushing his legs lifting the sheet up he stared wide eyed at the white tipped tail.

"Look here" the nurse said holding up a mirror, what he saw rendered him speechless he looked just like he did before only he was covered in Red and white fur. He looked like a fox he didn't know what to think and for the next hour or so answered the doctor while on auto pilot who seemed to noticed this before leaving saying something he was going to get his boss. Todd was trying to keep calm and turned out the new female doctor who had entered the room.

Twilight hated being ignored and when her new patient who had been found after her boyfriend and his partner found him after the fight with the Pastmaster, he wasn't injured in anyway but he was in an almost comatose state. After doing a thorough check on him she came to the conclusion he like her was from another world and his current reaction to his appearance was the final nail in that particular coffin. But back to where she was, she hated being ignored so to gain his attention she slapped him as hard as she could and it would have left a red hand print except his thick fur prevented her from seeing it.

He held his face turning to her and growled "What was that for?"

She humped placing her hands on her hips taking the pose of an angry woman something that made him cower away "I hate being ignored for one. Two you need to handle this better."

He glared at her "Handle what? I have no idea where I am. I didn't use to look like this. And I'm sure I should be dead. How the hell should I handle all of that?"

She raised a hand as if to slap him again making him back away before lowering her hand "I know exactly what you're going through" her voice hinting at pain. "I like you came here from another world only mine is dead." Her eyes glazed over as she remembered talking to AJ about what had happened everyone she knew was dead, who had spared her the details on Spike's death. Flutter shy was starting to come out of her catatonia but was still very anxious and jumpy, Twilight wished there was something they could they could do but since coming here she couldn't use magic so they couldn't return and even if they did they had no way to combat the creatures and if what she had been told was true then it was pointless to try. So she decided to make due and live out the rest of her life here in this world and she guessed this man would have to make the same adjustment.

"Believe me I know it's a shock, but if what you told me is true then you have a chance at a new life. I suggest you take it and use it wisely" she said before leaving the room.

Todd watched her retreating back as her words started to sink in, it was true coming here might just be a blessing in disguise a chance at a new life, away from all of the strife he face had he stayed in his own world. As he thought about it a new person entered the room, her Lavender scent reached his nose causing his head to snap up and he had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. She may have been a cat, she may have had blonde hair but she was beautiful, he shook his head as she started speaking as to understand her.

"Hello, my name is Calico Briggs. I'm the deputy mayor here in MegaKat City. I understand you come from a faraway land and are seeking Asylum?"

He guessed this was first step and nodded "Yes, ma'am. My name is Todd Street."

She nodded writing it down "Ok, what kinds of skills do you possess?"

"I was a law Enforcement officer, but it was a special team called S.W.A.T. We dealt with terrorist and other criminals that the regular police couldn't handle."

At the Name Callie's ears perked up as she continued writing before looking to him a gleam in her eyes "Was this team supported by the government?"

He chuckled "Supported? Ha, we were revered. The politicians always called on us to guard them and their families when they were going to big events in an open area."

A light bulb had gone off in Calico's head if she could bring this guy to the Mayor and get him to implement a SWAT Kats team like in his home then MegaKat City would be far safer. She stuck around for a while asking him about different things such as the type of weapons, training and things like that. She was surprised to find herself enjoying the conversation with the newcomer; he was intelligent and had a worldly sense about him that she didn't know someone could have. He even threw a compliment or two her way, Chance Furlong had done so many times using similar line but it didn't get to her like his words did. She could feel her face heating up as her mind drifted off. But when her Cell went off she smiled saying goodbye before coming up with a plan to try to get Political support for the SWAT team she had in mind, she smirked evilly thinking how this was going to really get under Commander Feral's fur.


End file.
